The Mountie in Shining Armour
by eroticboi80
Summary: A wrestling injury forces Edge to retire and eventually joins the Mounties. While stationed in northern Alberta, Canada, Edge befriends a young man named Ben and eventually become really close until tragedy strikes. EdgexBenOC. Slash. Enjoy.


**Here's my latest WWE fanfic. **

**I do not own WWE or its characters. I guess I could say the only character(s) I own are Ben and his family. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the wrestlers on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Ben was a senior in high school when his parents decided to settle in the town of Fort McMurray in northern Alberta in order to take advantage of the booming economy due to the oil sands. His parents parents bought a convenience store since business was good there but the major drawback was that the crime rate was a bit of a problem. Ben ended up working at the store during the evenings until closing. The Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP) was responsible for policing the region.

One evening as Ben worked a shift at the store, "he happened." An officer who had just joined the force walked into the store while working his shift. He introduced himself to Ben and his parents. His name was former WWE wrestler Edge, was 41 years old and he had just joined the force after a wrestling injury forced him to retire. He was so hot and he immediately commanded this aura of respect whenever he entered the room. After some small talk, Edge bought a peach-flavoured Snapple Iced Tea and as he bought a bag of regular Lays chips, he bent down to get it as they were towards the bottom of the rack. Ben just stared at his sexy bubble butt in those nice black pants since he was in the traditional Mountie uniform with the crimson red jacket and brown hat. After staring at his ass, the high school student knew what he would be fantasizing about that night as he masturbated.

As Edge was about to pay for his stuff, the officer overheard a conversation Ben had with his parents about how he was getting home after closing. Ben said that he would just walk home but his parents would have none of it considering the crime rate. Edge offered to drive the teen home every night after closing since his shift ended around that time anyways. After some back and forth between the officer and Ben's parents, the teen's parents accepted Edge's offer after he insisted that he drive him home. Ben did not think it was a bad idea since he had problems making friends and did not mind getting to know Edge better since he seemed like a really awesome guy. Ben's parents said that whatever he bought in the store from now on would be on the house in order to show their appreciation. Edge appreciated the gesture but insisted on paying for all of his purchases.

After closing the store, Edge came to pick up Ben, right on schedule. As he rode with the long blond haired officer in the car, the two of them asked each other all the usual stuff about themselves in an effort to get to know one another. After dropping the young man off, Edge made sure that he got inside safely before pulling out of the driveway.

After a few weeks, Edge and Ben became really good friends and even thought of him as an older brother despite the nearly 24-year age difference. He was so sweet and always went out of his way to help others as he won the respect of the community. He would even help old ladies cross the street even though it was not necessary. He just wanted to reassure them and for them to feel safe.

One evening just before Ben closed the store, Edge asked if he wanted to hang out with him. The high school senior said yes because he knew he wanted to get to know him better and really wanted to be his friend. The two of them hung out many times and they enjoyed each other's company, but there was one night that stood out among all the others up until that point. Edge asked Ben randomly if he had a girlfriend. Ben said that he thought the world of him, that he would not mind discussing any issue with him, but that was one issue that Ben just could not talk about. Edge said Ben did not have to answer the question if it made him feel uncomfortable but told him that he could tell him anything in confidence and that he was trying to say in not so many words that he was somebody Ben could trust.

Ben believed the Mountie when he said that he could trust him based on what the shy teen knew of him up until that point. Ben told him that the whole situation was complicated which led Ben to tell his friend that he was gay. Edge was the first person Ben told regarding his sexuality and if he felt that he had to tell only one person, Edge was somebody that he would want to tell. After telling Edge that he was the first person who knew that he was gay, the officer felt touched that their friendship had progressed to that level. Ben felt touched as well since words could not describe how highly he thought of his friend and how much he respected him. Edge told Ben that he had nothing to worry about, that he would always be there for him, protect him, and even be the brother that he never had. Ben did not know how to say thank you and without thinking, he kissed Edge on the cheek.

After realizing what he had just done, Ben felt so embarrassed and scrambled to think of a way to apologize to Edge. Ben told Edge how sorry he was, that he was not thinking, how stupid he felt, among other things.

"Dude, what are you apologizing for? I fuckin' loved that," Edge responded.

Ben asked him what he was trying to say, and he opened up to his friend as well.

"I'm gay too buddy," he told Ben.

Ben sat there trying take in the fact that Edge was gay as well because he would never have suspected him to be gay. Edge also told Ben how flattered he was that the teen stared at his ass that day he reached for the chips when Ben met him.

"Oh my god, you knew?" Ben asked Bryant.

"Yah, those mirrors in stores are neat eh?" he responded.

They both just had a good laugh over everything that had just happened in the last ten minutes.

With the awkwardness of the situation non-existent by that time, Edge leaned over and kissed Ben on the lips with his sweet, warm tongue inside of the young man's mouth. When he withdrew, Ben told him they should do this at his place and he agreed. Luckily Edge lived around the corner from where they were and they would still be in the mood. The two of them got to Edge's place and they were both horny as hell. They both kicked off their shoes as their hands were all over each other like an octopus and locking their lips, enjoying the taste of their spit. With Ben's back to the bed, Edge had his arms around Ben's back and they both lunged on to the bed as the officer was on top of Ben. They both ripped off each other's tops as Edge slid Ben's pants off leaving him in his green Tommy Hilfiger boxer shorts. Ben removed Edge's jeans and he was in his underwear as well. Edge was on top Ben as they both kissed and slobbered all over each other, engaging in some foreplay, and even a bit of wrestling.

Edge stood up, got off the bed and looked at Ben. The young teen just stared at the former wrestler's body which had an obvious athletic build and little or no hair on his torso and a partial "happy trail." Edge pulled down his red thong and let go of them, just letting them slide down his hairy legs and stepping out of them.

"Fuckin' eh," was Ben's reaction as he just looked at Edge's big, juicy slab of man meat.

Ben loved the sight of pubic hair around a man's penis so he enjoyed the sight of Edge's dirty blond pubes around his dick and his slightly hairy ball sack. Edge just lunged back on to the bed, and on to Ben. Edge removed Ben's underwear and started to kiss him around his crotch. Words could not describe how Ben felt as Edge's tongue slithered all over the place before starting to suck on Ben's penis. As Edge was giving Ben the most amazing blow job, he started to stroke his own penis in order to arouse himself. As Ben was fully erect, the nervous teen leaned over with Edge laying on his back so he could suck his dick and inflate it to its fullest potential. Ben kissed Edge's pubes and licked his ball sack in the process and when he was fully hard, Ben really was treated to an amazing site. Edge was eight-and-a-half inches fully erect and had to be at five inches around in terms of width.

Edge reached over and got a condom for himself and he let Ben put it on him. He positioned Ben so the teen would be on the bottom so he could dominate him, which he did not mind at all since the only thing he kept thinking to himself was all of the things that Edge could do to him in bed. Edge did not know that his would be Ben's first time but probably suspected that it was which is why he entered him very gently considering his cock size since he did not want to hurt Ben with his huge anaconda. Ben loved the feeling of Edge being inside his slightly hairy virgin hole and Ben knew the former wrestler loved being inside of him as well. Ben ran his hands across Edge's chest as the officer worked his magic inside of Ben.

"Fuck me Edge, fuck me long and fuck me hard," whispered Ben as they locked eyes and stared at each other.

Ben appreciated the fact that Edge did not want to hurt him but as the high school student started to feel loose, Ben wanted his man to turn it up a notch or two. After Edge asked Ben if he was sure that he wanted to be fucked, he told him that he was so sure and he treated him to something special.

Edge pushed himself inside of Ben really deep inside to the point that his sexy dirty blond pubes rubbed up against Ben's hairless butt cheeks. Ben's legs were wrapped around Edge's back and the harder he was inside of the teen, the tighter Ben's legs wrapped around Edge's back. Ben saw Edge's Mountie hat on the dresser and he told him to wear it as he was inside of him since Ben thought that would look really kinky. Edge agreed to wear the hat, but just that time because he had a lot of respect for his uniform and everything that it stood for. He felt the values that the uniform stood for were his values as well.

Edge felt he was about to climax as his thrusts became more aggressive and with one final push, he came inside of Ben like there was no tomorrow. The Mountie gushed like a one of Fort McMurray's oil wells. Edge remained inside of Ben waiting to lose some of his erection because he knew that pulling out as he was fully erect would be really painful for his close friend. Edge eventually pulled out and there was so much cum in his condom that the excess spunk oozed on to his pubes and even his ball sack. Ben removed Edge's condom and not only was his cock coated in his own cum, there was so much of it inside of the condom that it felt a bit heavy with all of the liquid inside of it. The two of them could not decide what to do with the condom so Ben just tipped it over with his tongue out and ate his best friend's spunk. Ben also sucked off the excess cum off of Edge's beautiful manhood.

Edge laid on his stomach and the sight of his firm nicely-sculpted buttocks turned Ben on like he could not believe. The shy teen went down and started to rim his hairless ass and ate out the sweaty hole and crack. Afterwards, Ben planted his nose inside of the sexy Canadian's hole and just inhaled Edge's funky, hot erotic man stink which aroused Ben. After smelling Edge's ass, Ben's blood-engorged six inch uncircumcised penis was throbbing so Edge started giving Ben a hand job trying to keep it that way again. Edge gave Ben another awesome blow job, this time he was determined to finish the job, so to speak. It did not take long for Ben to cum even though his load was not as great as Edge's. After Ben came, they both gave each other a huge passionate kiss.

Edge reminded Ben that he had to get home soon otherwise his parents would start to worry. As they both got dressed, Ben picked up Edge's underwear and just smelled it, rubbed it all over his face which went with his underwear fetish. Edge saw what his friend was doing and said that he could keep the red pair of man panties as a gift of the occasion. Ben said no at first but Edge insisted and eventually stuffed it in his pocket.

On the way home in the car, Edge saw that something was troubling Ben. He asked if Ben had second thoughts about what they did at his place and the teen responded by saying that he did not regret for a second what had happened. Ben also told him that he was glad that Edge was his first and the older man said he was glad as well. Ben giggled by saying that Edge certainly had a high opinion of himself.

Ben told Edge that given his line of work and the crime rate in the town, that if he ever thought about "it," (getting killed in the line of duty). Edge said that of course it crossed his mind but that in his line of work, that risk came with the territory. Ben told Edge how scared he was at that thought and that he did not know how he could live without the officer in his life. Edge told Ben he was not scared of dying because he knew that god would take care of him in the end even if the worst happened to him. Edge told Ben to live life to the fullest and not to let the fear of death get to him.

Edge and Ben continued to hang out a lot and the sex between the two of them became more frequent and more pleasurable as they both became more comfortable with their bodies. There was one time when the both of them went swimming and while they were in the showers, Edge started to masturbate right in front of Ben wanting him to give him a blow job in the showers. Both of them were feeling daring because obviously there was the fear of getting caught. It was that fear that made the passionate lovemaking so hot even though Ben was only giving Edge a blow job. Luckily nobody caught them when all was said and done.

The night of Ben's eighteenth birthday was a night that changed the young man forever. Just before Ben was to close the store and the end of Edge's shift, Ben got a call from his mother saying that he needed to rush over to the hospital and that a taxi was on its way to pick him up to take him to the hospital. Ben asked what was going on but his mom would not tell him except for the fact he needed to hurry over there. In the cab, Ben was wondering why Edge was not able to take him and then figured something must have happened to his best friend and he was at the hospital. Ben started to cry at the thought of something bad happening to his man. As Ben got to the hospital, he saw his parents and Edge's family together crying. Ben asked what happened to Edge and said he wanted to see him. Ben's mom told him that he could not go and see him and after the eighteen-year-old asked why not, she told him that Edge had just died.

Saying that Ben was devastated at the news when his mom told him what had just happened was an understatement. Ben was hoping this was some sort of bad dream but he knew that it was not. Edge's mother hugged Ben and told him that he was shot (including once in the chest) trying to break up a liquor store robbery. Edge's mother also said that he jumped in front of a bullet (likely the fatal shot) trying to save an old lady who was a customer at the liquor store. Upon hearing of that news, Ben said to himself that was the Edge he had come to know, going out of his way to help and protect other people.

In the days following Edge's death, Ben could not go to school, could not eat, could not sleep, and could not think properly. Ben felt that a part of him died along with Edge, that the town is a lot less cheerful without his best friend.

At the funeral, Ben could stop crying and afterwards, Edge's friends came to him and introduced themselves to him. They told Ben that Edge could not stop talking about him with them and told Ben how highly Edge spoke of him, that he was the best thing that had happened to Edge. Afterwards, Edge's friends invited Ben into their circle of friends and was touched by their invitation because at least having that group of friends around him would help deal with the situation and that they would be there for each other.

After the funeral, Ben had come to an important decision and he announced it to his friends, his family, and my family. Ben said that when he was old enough, the young man was going to join the RCMP and become a Mountie in order to carry on his best friend's legacy and give back to the community.

**Hope you guys still enjoyed that despite the ending. I realize that not everyone would enjoy that sort of ending but not every story has to have a happy ending. **

**Reviews and feedback are much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
